There has been known a method of configuring a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle by welding a plurality of metal parts manufactured in different manufacturing methods to one another.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle configured by welding a head pipe formed of an aluminum gravity-die-cast material, a main pipe formed of an aluminum extruded material, and a pivot plate formed of an aluminum die cast material to one another.